


Nino chan's Butt

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino was chatting with Aiba on LINE when Ohno barged in and started worshiping Nino's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nino chan's Butt

Masaki: So, are you coming or what?

Nino stared at the screen. He rolled until he’s lying on his stomach and swung his feet behind him while giving the offer a thought or two.

“Nino chaaaan~,” a whiny voice came from the doorway.

Nino didn’t even flinch at that. He kept typing on his phone, sending ridiculous stickers to Aiba via LINE before actually replying to the message. Ohno was inside his mini studio when Nino came home earlier, blasting Linkin Park on the highest volume and dragging a crate of beers around with him, so Nino  _knew_  something like this would happen sooner or later. He just didn’t know what kind of absurdness he would face that night yet and, apparently, that night was the return of whiny man-child Ohno.

Nino: Wait. The old man’s here.

Ohno sat on the bed, next to Nino. He whined again, “Nino chaaaaaaan!”

Masaki: Oh, hi, Riida! ( ・♢・)ﾉﾞ   
Masaki: Drag him along too if he wants ＼(*´▽｀*)／

“Yes, Oh chan?” Nino tried to sound patient.

“Nino chan, I miss you,” Ohno dropped his body down so that his head was rested on the back of Nino’s thigh. With the position that Nino was in, Ohno’s maneuver made it harder for Nino to look at Ohno. Not that he was trying, though.

“I’m here, Oh chan,” Nino said with half a brain and full force fondness. He reported Ohno’s drunkenness to Aiba with a ton of drunkard stickers.

Nino: Here comes drunk baby Ohno   
Masaki: Don’t drag him along, then (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))   
Nino: Stop with the silly emoticons, silly

Ohno shifted in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. He settled on his side, his face right in front of Nino’s butt. He marveled at it for a full minute, then he started to whine again, “Nino’s butt is so cuuuuuhu~hu~hu~uute.”

Nino raised his brow on that. That’s new. Ohno praising his butt and Ohno whining while he’s drunk weren’t new, but Ohno doing both in the same time? That’s definitely new.

Masaki: I was just trying lol   
Masaki: Look, this one looks like you -> (.゜ω゜)

Ohno poked his finger on Nino’s butt, “Bouncy,” he squeezed it with the palm of his hand and he outright sobbed at that, “Bouncy and squishy and little and cute, it’s so unfaaaa~haa~haa~haaiiiirr.”

“Your butt is good too, isn’t it?” Nino finally responded after getting stunned for a good while. He put his cellphone down and turned to take a peek through his shoulder.

The plaintive cry continued louder. Ohno circled his arm around Nino’s butt as if he wanted to hug it close, “But- but- but I want  _Nino chan’s_  butt! I like it so much. So much, it huuuuuu~urts!”

Nino chuckled. It definitely amused him, how Ohno acted as if someone was about to snatch Nino’s cute butt away from him. And Ohno was crying. There were legit tears on his eyes. Well, it was his typical I’m-drunk-therefore-I-cry tears, but still-

“You like it so much, it hurts?” Nino inquired. Not to seek for answer, but just to keep the conversation alive.

Ohno nodded and Nino could feel it rather than see it. Nino could also feel the impressive pout that he loved so much. Ohno’s hands were slightly trembling and the movements were lacking of coordination but he made a point by scooting closer to Nino’s butt.

“Nino chan’s butt is the best, I love it,” Ohno sobbed. He really sounded like a kid who tried to keep his favorite toy from being snatched away, “I- I want to touch it always but- but- but I caaaaaan’t.”

Nino smiled, sensing the sleepiness on the edge of Ohno’s voice, “And why is that, Oh chan? You can touch it, you know that.”

“Because there’re people watching. People watching is not good,” Ohno cuddled to Nino’s butt, “I want my Nino chan’s butt for myseee~elf.”

Nino’s cellphone kept vibrating that he couldn’t ignore it. With a smile on his face, he checked on it.

Masaki: So?   
Masaki: Is he asleep yet?   
Masaki: Jun’s coming too and he’s bringing the latest game so you better come, Nino   
Masaki: Toma is coming too! It could be the return of MAIN!   
Masaki: I’ll cook you hamburger   
Masaki: Hamburger, Nino.   
Masaki: NINO, ARE YOU DEAD OR WHAT   
Masaki: NINO I’M CALLING SHO CHAN

Nino sighed and typed hurriedly. Meanwhile, Ohno kept moving closer to his butt.

Nino: I’M NOT DEAD  
Nino: I don’t think I’ll go, tho   
Nino: Oh chan’s talking about and crying over my butt

“Nino chan’s butt,” Ohno slurred. His cheek was pressed to Nino’s butt and he looked miserable - like his only treasure was going to be taken away from him anytime soon.

Nino took a peek once again and now he had the urge to haul Ohno into his embrace and squished those chubby cheeks. Ohno was too cute, he thought. A sobbing mess but overly cute.

Masaki: He’ll fall asleep soon   
Masaki: Then you can come here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Nino bit his lower lip. He really wanted to go to Aiba’s place. It had been too long since the younger ones had a crazy night together. He stared at Ohno and sighed when he saw that Ohno’s damp eyes were closing.

Nino: I don’t know..   
Nino: He’s sleeping /on/ me.

Nino tried to move but Ohno jerked at the smallest change of position. Ohno’s eyes were opened again and he resumed his whining fiesta, “Ninooo chaaa~aaan.”

“I’m here , Oh chan,” Nino said in soothing voice. He reached with his palm to pat Ohno’s head, intending to lull Ohno back to sleep.

Masaki: You can just pick him up (╯’□’)╯   
Masaki: And put him down elsewhere ╯(’□’ ╯)

Nino stifled his laughter. It’s already straining him too much to pat Ohno, how could he pick the man up?

Ohno moved a bit. He reached for Nino’s hand, pulling it closer to him. Nino winced because his arm was on a weird angle and Ohno kept pulling stubbornly. Ohno emitted incoherent baby-like voices and Nino was tempted to just wake him up and move him to the bed properly so he could leave to Aiba’s.

But then, Ohno moved his face to Nino’s butt. He hugged the precious asset much tighter and buried his face on the soft flesh. His voice was muffled when he whined desperately, “I like Nino chan’s butt- I like _Nino chan_  so much, it hurts huhuhu..”

And Nino felt warm all over. He felt this certain sensation that made his cheeks crimson and his smile widened. They’re not the kind of couple that was lack of affection, but hearing it voiced out like that - with the sobs and the tears and the slurs and all - somehow felt pleasantly different.

Nino sighed a fond sigh and let Ohno pulled his hand and clutched it along with the butt. With difficulties, Nino struggled to reply the LINE message.

Nino: No can do. He’s heavy and I’m lazy.  
Masaki: Aw   
Masaki: Let me fix those sentences for you   
Masaki: “No can do. He’s cute and I love him too much to leave him alone.”   
Masaki: You’re welcome

Nino chuckled on that. He sent some indifferent looking stickers and decided to set his cellphone on silent mode. He squeezed Ohno’s hand using the hand that Ohno held captive and he dropped his face onto the pillow, listening to Ohno’s soft snore that somehow calmed him to the very core.

He knew that his body would ache like hell on the next day, but for that exact moment, it didn’t sound so bad.


End file.
